Harry Potter and the Stage of Evelution
by Emeralde Dragon
Summary: Just one of those Harry Potter XMen crossovers! I reccomend you read it! Harry is in his Sixth year and mutants are rizing again. Now Harry's caught in the middle of that alone with the rizing of Voldmort. Rating not sure yet!
1. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own none of the materiel above or below!  
  
A\N: This is one of the very few Harry Potter X-Men crossovers! It's my first story and I want to now your opinions. So please review it's greatly appreciated all round. I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go. Thank you and enjoy!!!!!  
  
Dedication: To my friends Megan, Tiffany, Laura, Felicia, Heather, and Jessica who put up my endless ramblings about anything and every thing! And to my friend Kayla who introduced me to fanfiction.Thanks Guys, Muraders For Ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also to Brittany who's really in to this fanisty stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'' are thoughts "" people talking ** Change of plot ## Dreams  
  
Chapter One - Back to Hogwarts  
  
"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"  
  
-Edmund Burke  
  
"Mutation, it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single celled organism into the domonent speces on the planet. Its process is slow and normal taking thoaunds and thoasands of years but every few millennia evolution leaps forward."  
  
Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were finally on there way back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for there sixth year after there two months of summer holidays . Harry watched the rolling hills as the Hogwarts Express  
sped past them and sighed 'Finally going home' he thought.  
  
"Harry" said Hermione breaking the silence. "Yah?" said Harry turning to look at her. "Have you been watching the muggle news lately" she asked "No. Why?" "Look at this" she said handing him a muggle news paper. "What is it?' asked Ron "Look at the headlines" said Hermione  
  
Mutants Attack Again  
Sources indicate that mutants have gone on a rampage again. Just last week the President of the United States was attacked and given the massage 'Mutant Freedom' Sources also say that the Whitehouse is reviewing the mutant registration act. This could have been what triggered the attack or it could have been spontaneous. (Continued on page five)  
  
"Mutants?" said Harry "What are mutants?" "Honestly Harry. Mutants are humans that are mutated." said Hermione. "You mean they got extra limbs or something?" he asked stupidly. "No." said Hermione" it means they have powers normal people don't .Some have telekinesis and others can do other stuff." "What ever mutants can do it's not good." said Ron nervously. "What? Why do you say that?" asked Hermione defensively giving Ron mother of all glares "You herd what Harry just read" said Ron even more nervously. "Yes but not all mutants are like that pulse it said that they were going to put in place a mutant registration act. They treat them like animals." said Hermione sounding like she was quoting a text book again.  
  
"Why'd you show this to us anyway" asked Harry handing back the news paper. "I. I was thinking maybe we could get an organization started or something to support mutant rights." said Hermione boldly. "What" hissed Ron "Are you crazy!" "What wrong with that" Hermione said hotly. "What's wrong with it is that when you know who was in power last time he had mutant followers and the caused hell in the muggle and wizarding worlds. If you made a group supporting them now that you know who's risen again people will think that you're on his side." explained Ron  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped "But I'm not!" she exclaimed "We know that but the ministry doesn't and you'll wined up in Askaban before you can say quidditch." Said Ron "But that's not right!" "No one said it was right Hermione" said Ron "but you know how the ministry is." "Maybe Ron's right Hermione" said Harry slowly "I mean." "I knew you would take his side!" Hermione cut across him. "I'm not taking sides," said Harry defensively "but if Ron's right you will end up in Askaban. And you're not an amigos so you can't do what Snuffles did."  
  
"Hey Hermione why are you so hung up on mutants anyhow." asked Ron. "I'm not hung up on mutants Ron," said Hermione stiffly "but if you must know I have a cousin who happens to be a mutant." "You're cousin's a mutant" said Harry "yah." Said Hermione  
  
'I don't know what I'd do if I was a mutant' "What did you say Ron" asked Harry "I didn't say anything "said Ron "Oh." said Harry "Well I'm off to find Cho." Last Christmas Harry worked up the courage to ask Cho Chang and ever cense have been. Harry found her in a compartment by her self.  
  
"Hi" he said sliding the door open. "Oh hi Harry" said Cho smiling "I was just going to find you." "May I sit down" He asked. Cho nodded and he sat down beside her. She slipped on arm around his waste. Making him shift nervously. "Miss me Cho asked playfully. "You have know idea" said Harry leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door slid open again. The two teens jumped apart as if they had reseved an electric shock. "Oh. sorry was I interrupting something" said Cho's friend Kit. He didn't sound sorry at all and he was grinning joyfully. "No. no I was just leaving" Harry lied "We'll be Hogwarts soon I need to Change." He hurried past Kit and went back to his own compartment.  
  
"Back so soon." Said Ron as he entered there compartment "yah." said Harry shortly. He pulled his school robes out of his trunk and put them on over his clothes.  
  
"What happened, you get into a fight?" asked Hermione. "No, it was Kit." Sighed Harry. "Ohh." Said Hermione "I see." Kit had this annoying habit of walking in on Harry and Cho when they were alone together.  
  
Harry sat down and pressed his palms to his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Ron "It's just a headache." Said Harry. "It's not your scar is it ."Asked Hermione nervesely. "No." said Harry "It's not my scar."  
  
Suddenly the train started to slow. "Oh were here!" said Hermione excitedly. Harry followed Ron out of the compartment closely followed by Hermione. They walked out on to the plat form and lined up to get in a carige. "First years! First years this way!" "Hi Hagrid!" called Harry. "HI you three I'll see ya later!" called Hagrid "There's a carige."Said Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all shared a carriage and made there way to the Gryiffindor table. Once all the students were settled in the Great Hall Dumbledore stud up. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts."  
  
==================================================================  
* New York Xavier's School for the gifted *  
  
"Logan, Scott, Jean, come to my office please." "Yes Professor, we'll be right there." "There's a new mutant somewhere in Scotland." Said the Prof. Once the three mutants were in his office. "I haven't found the exact location yet but when I do find it I need you three to go check things out."  
  
"Us three?" said Scott "I'm sure two of us can handle it." "No I want the three of you to go." Said the Prof. "I'm having trouble tracking it. There seems to be some sort of force field or something. A defense of some kind." "Safety in numbers." said Jean brightly "Unless they kill each other." she added a bit warily.  
  
"Settle this dispute later." Said the Prof. sternly "Now go get the jet ready I want you to leave as soon as I give the word."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How was that for a first chapter! Please r+r! I'll be a while till I up date! And I probly wont up date if I don't get more than 8 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think!  
  
Yours truly  
Prongs 


	2. When Jets Fall

A/N: Oh My God I am so sorry it took so long to up date it seems that one thing just happened after another and when I did get this typed up my computer crashed and I lost every thing. But that dosent matter any more cause here it is chapter two to Harry Potter and The Stage of Evalution! Thanks for the Reviews! They were great!I love you all for the Eight people who reviwed you people are so nice! Thanx to: Felicia dreamcatcher16 Jessi Cat Chris-warren876 Nyoko genesis snoopy4 I love you All!  
  
Disclamer I do not own any of this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(or do i)muhahhahahahahhah(A)  
  
Quote of the chappy!  
  
"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing"  
-Helen Keller  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione made their way down to the great hall the next morning with heavy hearts. They had double potions with the slytherins firts thing. "You know you'd think they'd they'd learn that gryiffindors and slytherins dont mix well."said Ron "Plus Snape.' Said Harry "Only Two more years and he won't be our teacher anymore." Said Hermione "Two years..." said Ron dreamly "What do we have after that hell hole?" asked Harry "Care for Mogical Creatures." said Hermione. Ron groaned  
"Well at leats we'll be abel to try and heal our selves from any bite marks the slitherin snakes give us." Harry sais sarcasticly.  
"Fat chance." mumbeld Hermione "Come on" she said hauling the two boys towards the Gryiffindor table.  
  
"Pass the juice."asked Hermione  
"Here." Said Harrry. As he passed her the juice their hands brushed togeather. Hermione yelped and dropped rthe juice spilling the sticky liquid every where.  
"What happened?" asked Harry with concern.  
" Are you alright?" said Ron with the same amount of concern.  
"I... I just got a shock,thats all. I have to go to the library." she studdered  
"Your going to be late!"" Ron called after her.  
"What was that about?" asked Harry  
"I don't know Hremione gors to the library everyday" said Ron  
  
After they ate Harry and Ron made their way down to the dungeons about one minute before class started Hermione came rushing in. "We were getting worried." said Ron  
"Why you didn't think that i'd be late for class. Did you?" she asked  
"No we thought you might've endded up in the hospital wing." said Harry  
  
Just the Snape came bursting into the room and everyone fell silent.  
"I'm surprized evn half you dunderheads even made it this far in my class. Last year was ahrd but this year is going to be even harder. I will only except the most excepitional work, anytthing lessthan that I will not tolerate." Snape was speaking low but every word he spoke was being absorberd like water into a sponge. Snape passed and looked around to Neville who flinched 'Idoite Boy'  
  
That really ticked Harry off. It was bad enough that Snape had to pick and Neville anyways but on their first day back. But Harry was the only one who seemed to notice Snapes last remark, Neither the Gryiffindors or Slitherins paid any attention.  
  
"Now" Snape barked "Start copying!" with a flick of his wand their notes appeared on the blackboard. There was a mad rush for parchment quills as they started writing down their notes.  
  
*************X-Men Jet some where over Scotland**************  
  
"Do you see any thing?" asked Scott  
"No.Just a mass of rolling hills." said Jean  
"Hey whats that?" said logan pointing to a read dot blinking in and out of the radar screan.  
"I don't no i've never scean anything like it." said Scott  
  
All of a sudden there was a big bang. "What the hell was that!" yelled Logan  
"I don't know. We're losing power." yelled Scott "Jean, Can't you do something?!"  
"Not unless i'm on the out side of the jet!"said Jean  
" brace your selves!" yelled Scott.  
  
****************** Harry and the Gang***********************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way down to Care for Magical Creatures when they saw it. It looked like a great black bird falling out of the sky they watched in awe as it fell down...down...down. When it got closer to the ground they could tell what it was. Or Harry and Hermione could. Ron didn't know what the heck it was. to Harry and Hermione it looked like a privite jet. When it hit the groundit shook the castle and skidded across tha grounds. It left a ten foot trench behind it. Dirt spraid in every direction covering anyone close enough for it to stick too. Neville came up from behind Harry. " What the ...!" he gasped.  
  
"Neville!" said Harry urgently "Go get Professor Dumbledore...Hurry!"  
Harry started running down the steps towards where the jet had fell.  
"Harry where are you going it could be dangerous!" Hermione yelled after him.  
"There could be people in there!" Harry shouted over his shoulder.  
"Oh come on then!" said Ron running after Harry.  
  
****************In side the X-Men jet*******************  
  
"Is everyone o.k?" asked Logan  
"I'm fine" said Scott "Jean?"  
"I'm fine Scott." said Jean  
"What the hell happened?" said Logan  
"I'm not sure we lost all power." said Scott playing with a few switiches  
"Well we noticed that ' Bub' " said Logan "but why?"  
"We can figure more out if we get out of here." said Jean trying to open the door. "It's stuck I can't even open it with my powers." Scott and Jean hered a small 'snich' behind them and they turned to see Logan who unhithed his claws.  
"Oh No. You Are Not Clawing Holes In This Jet!" said Scott  
"You've go a better idea 'Bub'?"asked Logan  
  
**********Back to Harry and the Gang***************  
  
As the trio neered the jet they could here a faint scratching from inside. Then they hered three voices from inside.  
"Oh for gods sake move I can do it faster."  
"Hey watch it 'Bub'"  
"Oh you two stop fighting. Scott hurry up then."  
"Stand back."  
  
"Bloody Hell!' yelled Ron as a small flash of red light escaped from the side of the jet. Harry shieled his eyes and Hermione let out a small scream.  
  
"Whats going on here?"  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Harry "It just fell out of the sky sir."  
  
Three people emered from the new hole in the side of the jet, one a woman with long red hair. another was a man with short brown hair and he had very weird looking glasses on. The third as a nother man,he to had short brown hair and he had three claws emerging from each hand but they dissapered with a small 'snich'. They looked around at the students and Professors which had gathered.  
"Ummmmm Hello." said Jean.  
  
*************End of Chapter two!************  
A/N hope you enjoyed! I do what i can do! Please Review! I love You! ooooooooook any way I have the third chapter writen i just have to revise and type it up im amin to get that done next weekend but thats only maybe!I apoliges again for makin you wait so long Can you ever forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Waht do you think did i get the chareers personalities right so far! what do you think of Logan! Again Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Of All The Things To Say

A.N. OK people plaese don't hurt me! I'm sory! I've had this writen for some time now but my computer is stupid...and im lazy so it didnt get typed up till now.Pluse me internet was down cause i had that stupid worm viris. Ant whoi syou spare my life this time ill type up all the other chapters i have written.So here it 'tis chapter three of HArry Potter and the stage of Evalution!  
  
** Chapter Three  
Of All The Things To Say!**  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"asked Professor Dumbeldore sternly.  
  
"Ummmm Hi." said the woman "My name is Jean Grey. This is Scott and Logan." she said motioningto the two men behind her.  
  
" Jean Grey as in Dr.Jean Grey?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes...do I know you?"asked Jean  
  
"Oh! No.. my couzin told me about you. Marie do you know her?" asked Hermione  
  
"Marie?... You mean Rouge?" said Logan  
  
"Yes" said Hermione  
  
"Rogues your couzin." said Scott  
  
"Yes" said Hermione again.  
  
" So are you the reletive she goes to visit evey summer?" asked Jean   
  
"Yes" Hermione for the third time   
  
"Well its a pleasure to finaly meet you... um whats your name?" asked Jean  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger! And it's a pleasure to finally meet you too." Hermione said  
  
"Miss.Granger?" said Dumbledore  
  
" Uh sorry Professor. Perhapes we could explainin side with less people around?" said Hermione tentivley.  
  
"Perhapes your right Miss.Granger" he said.He turned to Professor Magonagal "I need you and Severusin my office."  
  
"Yes Headmaster." replied Professor Magongal " Students move along theres nothing more to see here."The students slowly started to move away from the scean that was befor them.  
  
"You three..." said Dumbledore turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione ." You come also."  
  
"Where we goin 'bub' " asked Logan  
  
"To my office." said Dumbledorefixing logan with a firery stare.They headed towards the Headmasters office with Dumbledore leading the group, the three amercains behind him and professors behind them and Harry Hermione and Ron bring up the rear. They reached the Gargoele garding the entrence to the office and Dumbledore gave the password" Gumdrops" and the Gargoele leped aside "Amasing, Beast would love to Know how that works..." said Scott  
  
"THis way ."said Dumbledore leading the troop up the spril staircase. He opened teh door and went inside and sat down behind his desk.THere were couches instead of the regular chairsin front of his desk."Have a seat ." he said. Logan Jean and Scott sat on one couch and Harry Hermione and Ron sat on the other snape and MAgongal choose to stand.  
  
"Why are you here?"asked Dumbledore to thethree outsiders.  
  
"THe school we teach at is a school for gifted children.Our ,well you would call him a Headmasterhas this device that can located people who are fit for our school. We were looking for a person who was suposed to be around here somewhere." explained jean trying to give out as little information as possible.  
  
"It almost sounds like your recurting them for something," said Snape iciecly.  
  
" No. The students that we have at the school are different, They're not like othe people.Normal people faer them and reject them, so we try to give them a safe inviroment where they dont have to hide who they really are." said Scott  
  
"How are they different."asked Magongal  
  
jean, Scott and Logan All looked at eace other for a moment. "Have you ever heard of mutants?" asked Jean "Yes" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well the students at our school are muntent every single one of them." said Scott  
  
"Just like her cuzin Rouge." Said Logan looking at Hermione. "And like you...your mutants too." said Hermione "Yes,we are." said Jean  
  
Ron stiffened between Harry and HErmione. "Ron don't be a prat!" hissed Hermione in his ear. "Hermione...." wispered Ron"Remember what I told you on the train."  
  
"You don't look like mutants" said Harry He had been quite through the whole of the conversation " I mean.."he said everyone looked at him " I mean you look almost normal." he finshed sheepishly  
  
"your rigt Harry they do look normal, but to our three guest here we look normal also." said Dumbledore"It's not right to assume Harry After all it make an ASS out of U and ME." Everyone looked at the old man like he was off his rocker.  
  
"What do you mean your not normal are you mutants too?" asked Scott  
  
" No "said Dumbledore " we are wizards."  
  
"Wizards?"said Logan "your insane bub. Come on we.ve wasted enough time here. Let's get the jet going and get out of here." Logan stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait "said Hermione"you are looking for a new mutant?"  
  
"yes" said Jean "why"  
  
"I think i might know who it is." she said looking down at her feet. "Who!?" said Scott, Harry and Ron(who was still abit uncomfortable being in the same room as three different mutants)  
  
"Um...." she paused for a moment looking rather uncombortable. " Well i'm not postive and I wasn't going to say anything until I was compleatly sure...."  
  
"Oh bloody Hell hermione who is it?" said Ron  
  
"I think...I think its Harry."she wispered quitely.

A.N. there it is folks chapter three il try to get chapter four up soon plaese revew! peace


	4. Coincidence I think Not!

Authors note! I'm sorry about not up dating! I really am in a horrible absolutely horrible.................please don't hurt me(hides behind some boxes of sugar quills).  
  
Why don't you just get on with it then so the readers wont kill you?  
  
I don't know. Everyone I'd like to introduce to you the annoying voice in my head. Annoying voice in head meet everyone!  
  
hello everyone! Waves(that is if voices in peoples head can wave....)  
  
any way on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...not a thing. I'm poor very poor!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter four Coincidence... I think Not!  
  
" What the Bloody Hell are you talking about, Hermione!" said Ron. "What I'm not a mutant," said Harry. "Miss. Granger I must say, Potter is a lot of things but I highly doubt a mutant is one of them.." said Professor McGonagall. "I would advise Miss. Granger, "said Snape "not to fill Mr. Potters overly large head with any more nonsense."  
  
Harry glared at Snape; One for insulting him, Two for insulting Hermione even though he was positive she was wrong.  
  
"Miss. Granger given your past experiences with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I'm sure you have reasons...motivations for thinking this about Harry." said Dumbledore "Of course Professor! Well it may sound strange but well on the train yesterday for example, Ron thought something then Harry answered his thought." The three Professors looked at Hermione in confusion . The three mutants looked at Harry as if studying him.  
  
"I thought I herd Ron say something about not knowing what he would do if he were a mutant. It was just my imagination." said Harry "That's exactly what .....I was thinking..."stuttered Ron "I was thinking that yesterday ...on the…train," he finished weakly "What ... Coincidence," said Harry  
  
"And then at breakfast this morning Harry's and My hands touched and it felt like my energy was being sucked out of me it wasn't really that powerful. We only touched for a moment. But it felt the same as when I touched Marie by accident," said Hermione now turning to Jean, Scott and Logan. "Professor Snape, "said Harry nervously "you...you didn't happen to think that Neville was and 'idiot boy' today during potions class did you?" "I think that ALL the time Potter. sneered Snape. "That's what I thought," whispered Harry. He looked down at his hands feeling more depressed by the second. He looked so sad even Snape almost felt sorry for him. The Key word of course being ALMOST.  
  
"Like Harry said coincidence" Ron cut in stubbornly. "Ron you know as well as I do that there's no such thing as coincidence when it comes to Harry." said Hermione matter of factly. "He's not...he can't be." said Ron weakly "it's just not possible," "Not problem Ron......" said Hermione.  
  
"Tell you what," said Jean taking pity on the green eyed and red headed boys." Back at our school we have a lad where we can run a few simple tests to see if you are the new mutant that we are looking for. I assure you that they are painless and 100 safe." "At your school for the gifted, in New York." said Dumbledore. "Well yes . We'll have to get the jet going. WE totally crashed it as you seen. We suddenly lost power, I'm not sure what could have caused it." said Scott "There's something about our school that you three do not know." said Dumbledore " You see like yours we are different from any other school. This school is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Every student in this school is a witch or wizard."  
  
"Witch or Wizard?" said Logan "Who do you think your kidding bub?" "Why do you think I am kidding you" asked Dumbledore "The world has seen such things as mutants, why could it have not seen such a thing like magic?" "why haven't we seen or heard of anything bout it till now. It's almost as if you are making fun of us bub." said Logan "Much like yourselves our world is hidden from mom magic peoples, and you must realize that there are many forms of magic. The type we perform is only one. There are kinds which people see everyday and don't even realize it." said Dumbledore. "Like what?" asked Jean "The ability to love, live are even make music." said Dumbledore with the annoying twinkle ever present in his blue eyes. Logan looked at Dumbledore oddly ' I wouldn't know' he thought. Jean looked at Logan sympathetically. Curiosity getting the better of him. Harry asked "What do you mean you wouldn't know?"  
  
Once again everyone in the room turned to look at Harry. "Harry he didn't say anything." whispered Hermione. "Oh......." said Harry "Umm..." "Yup your definitely the one were looking for." said Scott  
  
"Professor McGonagall could you take our gests to some rooms and Professor Snape can you go down to the kitchens and send Dobby up to their rooms." said Dumbledore to the two professors. " Yes Headmaster" said the professors in union like they were school children also. "Come along now ." said McGonagall to Logan Jean and Scott. They left closely followed but a scowling Snape. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger If you would be so kind I would like a word with Mr. Potter alone." said Dumbledore "Yes Professor," said Hermione as she dragged Ron out of the room. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Harry I know this is going to be hard. But like Ms. Granger said nothing is coincidence especially when it's you, Harry." the elderly man said. "Yes professor" said Harry gloomily "it's just....things were almost going good for once, and now everything's going to change again." "Change can me good you know." said Dumbledore. "I know I just wish one things would stay the same." Harry said. "One thing does as far as I can see. "Dumbledore said the darn twinkle still in his eyes. "What's that?" sighed Harry. "Potters. They will never change." "Something like the Malfoy's." stated Harry "Perhaps," said Dumbledore "Now go find Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley and you three might be able to catch some lunch before the tables are cleared, You three are excused from classes for the rest of the day. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." "Thank-you Professor" said Harry as he got up to leave. "Oh and Harry." said Dumbledore smiling "Good Luck."  
  
To be continued!  
  
WELL finally! the end o that chapter. ill try to get the next one out soon but I'm not making any promises!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THx to all those who reviewed especially Mel who you can thank for me finally updating if it wasn't for her review I probably would have just left this I need more reviews like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!THz Mel you are the best! Peace and chaos Becky Graceful Little Dragon 


End file.
